


Not So Silent Distractions

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sort of pinched this idea from a prompt on the kinkmeme but I modified it a little bit to suit what I wanted to write aha.</p><p>Klavier has a problem. A problem not even his new partner Apollo knows about. However that changes when he ends up staying at Apollo’s place for a few days, deciding the only way to distract himself from his issues is to take Apollo down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Silent Distractions

“Right, that’s it.” Apollo slammed his pen down next to his paperwork, which was only half done despite starting over two hours back now. Klavier had been playing his guitar almost non stop since he got to Apollo’s apartment, insisting on staying over the night due to the heating being broken in his establishment. Why he couldn’t have stayed with any of his stupid band mates was beyond him, but he’d agreed on the condition he could work in silence for a bit because he really needed to get this done.

But no. The moment he’d left Klavier in the living area while he worked in his make shift study, the rock star had decided to play what seemed like every song in existence and he showed no signs of stopping. It was getting late and Apollo had finally had enough of the noise, it was his place after all, why should he have to listen to this racket?! “Klavier! Klavier!!” He shouted with his chords of steel as he stomped into the next room.

“Ach, Herr forehead, you’re putting me off.” Klavier halted his playing, turning to look at his partner, who apparently looked just as antsy as he’d sounded. Truthfully, he knew he shouldn’t have been making so much noise, but god he hated the silence in the room. Due to lack of funds Apollo didn’t own a TV, and the stereo was in the bedroom so the only way he was able to create noise was with his own hands.

“I don’t care Klavier. I’ve got to finish this paperwork for the morning and I can’t take you making that racket any longer. If you want to play then do it outside or somewhere that’s not my living room!” Apollo stormed into the kitchen, deciding to grab a drink before heading back to attempting to work, providing of course his new boyfriend could keep his hands to himself for an hour.

Klavier carefully placed his guitar down and followed Apollo into the kitchen, shuffling with his hands in his pockets. “Apollo, I didn’t know I was bothering you so much, It’s just…” He shifted a little awkwardly in the doorway, flicking his hair to one side hesitant to admit to him the real reason he’d been unnecessarily loud. “… _Die Stille,_ the silence. It, ach, makes me anxious? Is probably the best word to use.”

Apollo wasn’t sure what to say to that, taking a second beer out of the fridge for Klavier, deciding he needed to hear more about this strange problem the prosecutor had. “Right. Uhm, sorry for shouting at you. Here.” He handed him the opened drink as means of an apology, “Do you want to talk about it? I mean I guess another half an hour away from the paperwork won’t hurt?” He offered, moving past Klavier to settle on his sofa.

He took the drink, following Apollo to where he was sitting. “There isn’t much to explain, Apollo. I just, well, Kristoph was always very anti-noise and insisted on silence while he was working from home and it used to spook me. The quiet just felt…Wrong.” He scratched the back of his head, not looking at the attorney after admitting something he felt embarrassing. He’d not even told his best friend about his aversion to silence, knowing all he would do is call him a pussy while pointing and laughing.

Even now as they sat there the silence was getting to him, the ticking of the clock the only noise to be heard; well that and Apollo’s soft breathing. “Will you hurry up and respond to me Herr forehead?!” He snapped after a few minutes had gone by, his fist clenching around the bottle in his hand. Apollo jumped at Klavier’s sharp tone, almost throwing his half drunken beer onto the floor. “A-Ah! Sorry, I was just wondering what to say. I don’t want to say anything to make this worse, then I guess I already made it worse by not saying anything huh?” He shifter closer to the prosecutor, placing his hand on his leg.

“Is that why you always have music playing in your office? Or you, uhm, like it when we have loud s-sex?” Klavier had to snort at how Apollo had phrased that, throwing his arm around his shoulder to pull him into his chest. “Ja, you could say that. Though I do love to hear your chords of steel as you call it, be it courtroom or bedroom.” He stroked Apollo’s hair lazily with his hand, giving the two long spikes at the front a gentle tug, inwardly smirking as he heard him gasp.

Suddenly the paperwork seemed like the least important thing on his mind as he nestled into Klavier’s chest, content with listening to the steady beating of his heart. “H-Hey, don’t do that.” He grabbed for his hand, linking their fingers together, “I don’t feel like doing my paperwork any more. Which is completely your fault.” Apollo huffed, looking up to his partner, who seemed calmer now at least, which was something.

“Oh? How harsh, blaming me like that Apollo.” He knocked back the rest of his beer, placing the bottle on the floor before pulling Apollo across his lap, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips, his hand coiling in the back of his short hair, encouraging him to reciprocate. Apollo moaned softly, feeling Klavier’s tongue slide into his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Klavier’s neck.

The prosecutor pulled back from his lips, giving the lower one a nip before dotting kisses across the front of Apollo’s neck, settling to bite down hard on his shoulder, causing him to cry out, filling the room with the ring of his chords once more. “N-Not so hard! Ah, you’re terrible Klavier!” Apollo fisted his hand in Klavier’s blond hair, combing it out of its styling as he felt the teeth sink into his flesh even harder.

Klavier let go as soon as he tasted metal, licking the surrounding skin to clean the blood from the deep mark he’d just made. “I want to hear you Apollo. As loud as you can, ja? You’re already distracted from your work, what’s a few moments longer?” He smirked, running his hand down to palm at the growing hardness he could feel through the fabric of Apollo’s trousers. His hips rocked forwards into the gentle touch, ignoring the stinging sensation in his shoulder. If it helped sooth Klavier, he would give him what he wanted, that was part of what being a good boyfriend was about right?

Apollo started off quiet, light breathy panting filling the room as Klavier skilfully worked him until he was fully hard, suddenly confused as the blond shifted him off of his lap to sit on the sofa. “Sit and stay. I’m sure you can manage that, ja?” Klavier chuckled moving onto his knees between Apollo’s legs, hurriedly taking out the hard flesh he’d been teasing, trailing his fingertips along it delicately.

“W-What are you doing?” Apollo felt his fingers grip the sofa cushion beneath him as Klavier drew closer to his cock, unable to quell his loud moan as he felt his partner’s tongue flick over the head. It was embarrassing for him to be so vocal, but now he knew the truth behind why Klavier was always adamant about him expressing himself, he found he didn’t mind as much. “ _lauter_ …Louder, mein forehead.” Klavier ordered, slipping his lips to take in more of Apollo’s length, sighing contentedly as it filled his mouth.

He complied to Klavier’s wishes, leaning back against the sofa, his mouth agape as he moaned, his hips slowly bucking into the warmth. “Feels good, b-but I want more. Go faster.” If Klavier made demands, why couldn’t he? Besides, it was unusual to see Klavier acting submissive even if it was only to fill the room with his voice. The blond would have laughed at Apollo’s attempt to be demanding had his mouth not currently been occupied. Still, he slowly took in more of the length, letting his tongue flutter across the inches, drawing some deliciously prominent noises out of his partner.

“That’s it. Mhn, you want to hear my voice loud right? Give me something, nhn, to scream for then…” Apollo was starting to relax a bit after Klavier had willingly obeyed him, bucking his hips a little more forcefully, crying out sharply as he felt Klavier swallow him whole, somehow still managing to keep a smug expression. He grabbed for Apollo’s hand, placing it on the back of his head, shooting him a lustful look, giving him permission to be as rough as he liked.

He took the hint, gripping the back of Klavier’s head tight, holding it in place as he started to thrust more aggressively, gradually becoming more vocal as his pleasure grew. It certainly seemed to wipe the smirk of Klavier’s face as his mouth was roughly fucked; Apollo was definitely starting to settle into this role better after seeing the delectable expression he was pulling. He threw his head back, loudly mewling Klavier’s name, sucking in sharp breaths as he felt the familiar heat coil in his groin. Hastily he pushed Klavier off of him, not wanting to end their fun just yet, _I can do the paperwork later, fuck what’s gotten into me?_

“You stopped me?” Klavier licked his lips, “may I ask why?” Apollo said nothing, grabbing him by the chain around his neck, throwing him among the sofa cushions so he could straddle him. “Why?” the attorney gave an innocent smirk, leaning down to bite at Klavier’s ear, “I want you to fuck me until you make me hoarse from screaming. I’m going to ride you so fucking hard Klavier.” The blond was taken aback by the sudden switch, finding himself incredibly turned on by how commanding Apollo was being. Everything from the tone of his voice to the way he was staring intently at him caused his trousers to tighten more.

“Ha, as you wish mein forehead.” Klavier whispered, eagerly shuffling out of his leather trousers and boxers, biting back a sharp moan as he could already feel Apollo’s fingers grasp his length. It seemed fortune was on their side today as Apollo noticed a bottle of lubricant sticking out of the side of the sofa. How on earth that had ended up there was a mystery, but it was a mystery he was grateful of. Klavier took the bottle off of him, spreading it onto his own fingers and palm, positioning his digits just shy of Apollo’s rear.

He didn’t need to be told twice at the presentation of Klavier’s fingers, hurriedly rocking his hips down onto the long digits, crying out as they penetrated him deeply. “H-Harder. Don’t be a wimp. Make me scream, K-Klavier!” Apollo panted, his nails digging into Klavier’s shoulders, scratching down his torso hard enough to leave dark red trails in his tanned skin. The prosecutor arched up into the rough touch, increasing the pace of his fingers as he twisted them inside of Apollo, coiling the tips against his prostate, forcing a harsh moan from his lips.

“K-Klavier! Mhn fuck me properly now…” Apollo let out a low moan as Klavier slipped his fingers out, readying himself to give in to what the attorney wanted. He pressed the tip of his cock against Apollo’s rear, hissing as he entered him slowly, the tightness enveloping his length inch by inch until he was finally seated completely. “How’s that for you, mein forehead? Feels good ja?” His cocky smirk returned as he felt Apollo grind down against him, his body begging him for more contact.

He nodded feverishly, his moans becoming louder with each thrust of his hips down onto Klavier, determined to keep up his dominant (well as dominant as one could be while taking it up the ass) exterior. Klavier was content to watch as Apollo writhed on top of him, his eyes roaming over his partner, biting his lip as he hungrily took in every detail of his body. “ _Wunderschön…_ Beautiful, mein forehead. You’re so loud too.” He chuckled, gripping onto his hips, deciding he’d had enough of Apollo’s teasing. He needed to fuck this boy properly.

Swiftly he bucked up, throwing his head back as he panted heavily. Low, throaty moans were coming from Apollo as Klavier’s cock pushed into him hard, drawing every single noise he could possibly make out of him as his pleasured high from earlier was returning with a vengence. “F-Fuck! K-Klavier! I-Inside..Come inside me!” Apollo pleaded, taking his own cock in his palm, furiously working himself, his panting increasing in volume much to Klavier’s wholehearted enjoyment.

Apollo’s orgasm hit him hard, a sharp cry of ecstasy rang out around the room as the boy released across his hand and onto Klavier’s marked torso, arching his back as he slammed down hard onto the blond’s cock. That was the final straw for him, Klavier couldn’t hold back any longer, Apollo’s name leaving his lips as he came hard, emptying himself inside of his partner fully.

Silence was no longer a problem for Klavier, as blood roared in his ears from his powerful climax. That combined with hearing Apollo’s delicate moans as he shifted himself off of his cock were enough to settle Klavier’s strange little quirk. “You should probably get back to your paperwork now, ja?” Klavier laughed, wishing Apollo didn’t have to go back and do his work. He wanted to lounge on the sofa and cuddle.

“Nhno…I can do it later. I just wanna lay here for a bit, with you.” Apollo huffed, nestling next to Klavier’s body sprawling out across him, embracing his body tight with his arms. That had certainly been a nice distraction indeed, but now he didn’t want to go back to his work, be just wanted to sleep right here and now on top of his partner. “Ha, very well. But don’t blame me if you don’t get your work done.” He laughed, stroking Apollo’s hair delicately, picking up on the soft, deep breathing coming from the boy flat to his chest. He guessed he could probably use a nap too, enclosing his arms around Apollo before letting his eyes slide shut and the darkness of sleep take him, drifting off the the sound of Apollo. The sound he’d come to rely on to comfort him more than anything else.


End file.
